spongebobsquarepantisfandomcom-20200213-history
Mermaid Man And Barnacle Boy VIII: A New Evil
Mermaid Man And Barnacle Boy VIII: A New Evil is the 15th episode of the 10th season in the series. Character Apperances * SpongeBob SquarePants * Patrick Star * TV Announcer * MermaidMan * BarnacleBoy * French Narrator * Deflecto * Sea Creatures Plot Synopsis Description One Sunny Morning, SpongeBob and Patrick have turned on the new episode of “The New Adventures Of MermaidMan And BarnacleBoy”. He flips the pages in his magazine to find out the name of the episode, which he tells Patrick is called “A New Evil”. His show starts, showing MermaidMan and BarnacleBoy relaxing at the MermaLair. Then 3 hours later, out of nowhere, a brand new super villain crashes through the wall. The villain’s name is Deflecto, a super villain with the power to deflect, powered by a button on his wrist. Once again, BarnacleBoy opens the chest with the rings, which the two heroes put on their fingers. Then they fist bump them, uniting the two heroes. Then they call for reinforcements using their mental telepathy, and reinforcements arrive. After the fish reinforcements start biting and pinching him, which is overwhelming him, he retreats back to his base. MermaidMan and BarnacleBoy have won the fight, but the battle wasn’t over. The two heroes know he would return someday. They head back to the MermaLair in the Invisible BoatMobile. The episode ends, and SpongeBob says it was a great episode. Patrick agrees. SpongeBob gives a thumbs up, and a pow bubble with “THUMBS UP!” appears, ending the episode. Transcript * (The episode begins inside SpongeBob’s house.) * SPONGEBOB: Hey Patrick, let’s go watch the newest episode of “The New Adventures Of MermaidMan And BarnacleBoy together! * PATRICK: Boy! Oh, Boy! * (SpongeBob turns on his TV.) * SPONGEBOB: This one, Patrick, is called, “A New Evil”! * PATRICK: Wow! * TV ANNOUNCER: The New Adventures Of MermaidMan And BarnacleBoy! We find our heroes relaxing at the MermaLair… * FRENCH NARRATOR: Three hours later… * DEFLECTO: (Crashes through the wall.) Surprise, MermaidBoy and BarnacleMan! * BARNACLEBOY: Oh, my goodness!! Let me guess: Deflecto! * DEFLECTO: Yep! I have the power to deflect any attack, powered by a button on my wrist! * MERMAIDMAN: Not so fast, Deflecto! * BARNACLEBOY: Do you know what this means, MermaidMan? * (He opens the chest to reveal the two rings.) * MERMAIDMAN: Donuts! * BARNACLEBOY: Oh, geez. * (They each put the rings on their fingers, and then they align the top of them together) * BOTH: MermaidMan And BarnacleBoy, UNITE! * MERMAIDMAN: Do we have everything we need? * BARNACLEBOY: I don't know. Let's check. * (They open the box of gadgets.) * BARNACLEBOY: Orb Of Confusion? * MERMAIDMAN: Check. * BARNACLEBOY: Super Walkie-Talkies? * MERMAIDMAN: Check. * BARNACLEBOY: Killer Paddle Ball? * MERMAIDMAN: Check. * BARNACLEBOY: Fish-Bat? * MERMAIDMAN: Check. * BARNACLEBOY: Radio-Powered Satellite Shoe? * MERMAIDMAN: Check. * BARNACLEBOY: Infinity Anchor? * MERMAIDMAN: Check. * BARNACLEBOY: Mermerang? * MERMAIDMAN: Check. * BARNACLEBOY: Power Goggles? * MERMAIDMAN: Check. * BARNACLEBOY: Cosmic Ray? * MERMAIDMAN: Check. * BARNACLEBOY: Death Ray? * MERMAIDMAN: Check. * BARNACLEBOY: D.I.Y Hammer? * MERMAIDMAN: Check. * BARNACLEBOY: Aqua Glove? * MERMAIDMAN: Check. * BARNACLEBOY: And waterballs? * MERMAIDMAN: Check. * BARNACLEBOY: Good. Now let’s call for some reinforcements! * BOTH: Sea Creatures, unite! * (They call the sea creatures, with their mental telepathy and they arrive.) * MERMAIDMAN: Sea creatures, ATTACK! * (They all start the fight outside.) * DEFLECTO: Oh, my goodness! * MERMAIDMAN: Give up, Deflecto! You’re no match for these helpfully righteous sea dwellers! * BARNACLEBOY: You tell him, MermaidMan! * (The sea creatures start biting and pinching Deflecto.) * DEFLECTO: Curse you, MermaidMan! Ooch! Ouch, get off! Oof! Youwch! I’ll be back! * BARNACLEBOY: Well, we won against him today, right, MermaidMan? * MERMAIDMAN: Yes, BarnacleBoy. We won the fight, but the battle is not over. Deflecto will return. * BARNACLEBOY: And we’ll be ready for him. * MERMAIDMAN: Yes, but for now, let’s head back inside the MermaLair. * MERMAIDMAN: It’ll be nice to relax after another long day of fighting EEEEEEEEEEVIIIIIIIIIIIIIL!!!!!!! * BARNACLEBOY: Ha! Yes it will. * TV ANNOUNCER: When will Deflecto ever return? Tune in one week from today and find out! * SPONGEBOB: Wow, what a great episode! * PATRICK: You said it, bud. * (SpongeBob gives a thumbs up, and a pow bubble with “THUMBS UP!” appears, ending the episode.)